Cam Clarke
Cam Clarke (1957 - ) Deaths in Film *''Naruto: Ninja Clash In The Land Of Snow'' (2007; anime) [Sosetsu Kazahana]: Burned to death (off-screen) after his brother Doto (Lex Lang) sets fire to his house. Deaths in Television *''Tales From The Crypt: The Third Pig (1996; animated)'' [Dudley Pig]: Eaten alive by the zombie wolf (Bobcat Goldthwait) after he stuffs him into a sandwich and bites his head off. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy: The Halls Of Time'' (2003; animated) [Melvin]: Fades from existence after Billy (Richard Steven Horvitz) and Irwin (Vanessa Marshall) accidentally break his hour glass while fooling around with it. (Played for comic effect.) *''Naruto: Mission Protect The Waterfall Village'' (2007; anime) [Suen]: Falls to his death from a waterfall after Naruto (Maile Flanagan) creates multiple shadow clones that punch him over the falls. *''Naruto: The Last Leg, A Final Act Of Desperation'' (2007; anime) [Aoi Rokusho]: Drowns after Naruto (Maile Flanagan) hits him with his Rasengan attack sending him falling off a cliff and into a whirlpool. *''Monster: Execution'' (2010; anime) [Richard Braun]: Pushed off the roof of a building (off-screen) by Johann Liebert (Keith Silvertstein), he then places a broken beer bottle next to his body to make it look like an accident. *''Hunter x Hunter: The Strong x And x The Weak (2018; anime) '[Peggy]: Decapitated by Meruem (Max Mittelman) when he tries to tend to the Chimera Ant Queen. Deaths in Video Games *Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness ''(1994)' [Domovoi / Gypsy Davy / Nikolai]: Playing three roles: **Gypsy Davy can be burned at the stake of the player fails to rescue Igor, triggering a game over. **Nikolai perishes in the forest when the player tells him he saw the ghost of his wife, Anna, allowing them to reunite in death. **The Domovoi survives the game. *''Metal Gear Solid'' (1998) [Liquid Snake]: Dies of a heart attack, induced by the FOXDIE virus, just as he's about to shoot David Hayter and Debi Mae West (or Christopher Randolph, depending on how the torture sequence goes). *''Gungrave Overdose (2004) '[Juji Kabane]: Died before the events of the game, having lost his life in a failed hit. According to him, once he was resurrected, Garino (Robin Atkin Downes) subjected him to experiments for the Seed drug, said experimentation killing him again. He was resurrected again, via his meditation practice, in a dump of bodies left over from Garino's experiments. As a result, he became a mix of a deadman and a Seed addict, allowing him to live for an indefinite period of time without renewing his blood supply. *Killer7' '(2005)' [''Andrei Ulmeyda]: Shot to death by Greg Eagles after Cam mutates into a monster; he later returns as a ghost. Deaths in Web Series *''Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series'' (2009) [Laz Howard]: Shot to death by a T-600, as he saves Moon Bloodgood, he dies talking to her. Clarke, Cam Category:Directors Category:Musicians Clarke, Cam Clarke, Cam Clarke, Cam Clarke, Cam Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Gay actors Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Naruto cast members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy cast members Category:DC Stars Category:DC Cast Members Category:Marvel Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Video Game Stars